Valentines day isnt only for couples!
by elfgirl05
Summary: A Cute Remus and Tonks Valentines day moment. ONE SHOT!


**Valentines Day isnt only for Couples!**

**By: Elfgirl05**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, If i did I would be in the caribean about now eyeing the men...I mean the ocean! lol**

**AN://**

**I personally think one shots are my favorit things to do! writers block isnt usually a problem! lol but if you want me to make this a longer story, or make a series of Holladay inspired Tonks and Remus moments than tell me. This Valentines day takes place in Grimauld when Sirius is still alive. Any way, plz R&R!**

**-Elfgirl05

* * *

**

Tonks was very happy today, that fact was made very visable by her bright Rose red hair. everything was going great so far! she got off work early by claiming she had a family emergency and had been given a Boquet of Red roses from Achiles, a cute Healer from st.Mungos she flirted with often (Though she wasnt interested in him really...) and her mum and dad had bought her tickets to an upcoming Weird sisters consert; Every one knows Weird sisters Tonks make a very happy Metamorhmagus! and she had left Remus a box of chocolottes earlier and was on her way to Grimauld place to see if he got it and if he thought of her as well.  
Tonk's mood couldnt possibly be altered! even moody was in a good mood, and well...his nick name is moody for a reason!  
Tonks laughed as she walked up to Grimauld place and rung the doorbell; Knowing perfectly well she isnt supposed to!  
After a second the door opened and she was met by screaming and a very peeved Sirius whom didnt look to pleased!  
"Bloody Hell Tonks! have mercy on me next time and knock or I might not just give ya a warning!" he threatened, though she knew it was an empty threat considering how many times he had told her that exact same thing!  
"It must have slipped my mind! wont happen again!" she lied with a grin as she walked in and shut the door, Remus and Sirius maneged to shut the curtains of Sirius' mother and she couldnt help but smile at Remus; Remus simply nodded at her, a strange glint in his eye.  
Tonks sighed, she had hoped he would say something, anything! but it seemed he chose to ignore her again...  
Despite this Tonks shrugged it off, maybe he would say something later...  
The hours went by, and not even a Happy Valentines day pased his lips and Tonks mood was slowly losing its cheer, not even ogling his derrier could cheer her up.  
Tonks found Remus in the front room sitting on a comfy chair with a book in his hands and she sat next to him; deturmined to get him to speak! she wasnt going to let Valentines day go by without a word from the stubborn Werewolf.  
"Hello Remus, having a nice Valentines day?" she asked casually, Remus looked up from his book for a second before reading again. "Hello Tonks, and It has been fine." he said, ignoring her afterwards.  
Tonks was upset now, he hadnt even wished her a happy Valentines day or thanked her for the chocolates or anything! Tonks got up and left abruptly, walking up to her room and shutting the door behind her perhaps a little to forcefully!  
Tonks stayed there in her room all night with no sign of Remus coming to ask her what was wrong. When midnight rolled along Tonks had givven up hope, Remus had maneged to rob her of her cheer! again! that man made her more angry than any other!  
A nock sounded at her door and soft footsteps were heard walking swiftly away from her door.  
Curious, she opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a boquet of Pink roses laid gently on the floor with a note tied to them in bright Lime green paper.  
Tonks smiled from ear to ear, Sirius had gotten them no doubt to cheer her up! she picked them up and opened the letter and read it, her eyes widening in surprise at what it said:

'I wanted to wait to give you these, I know how much  
You like the color pink. Happy Valentines day Dora,  
I hope you like them, I made sure to get the best ones.'

Tonks was touched, It was Remus who gave her the roses! he was the only one that dared to call her Dora! she felt like she was about to start to tear up she knows how expensive roses can get and how much money he doesnt have, and he got her half a dozen! suddenly she felt very guilty at how she had treated him..

Tonks made her desition right away, she placed the roses on a shelf and walked swiftly to Remus' door. She knocked urgently and he opened it looking frazled as if expecting an emergency.  
He looked expectantly at her and Tonks gave him no time to react as she threw her arms around him and placed a kiss directly on his lips earning a strangled ghasp from him.

When she pulled back Remus looked stunned and in shock and the cutest blush was on his face, fighting the urge to repeat the action she smiled at him and began to speak "Happy Valentines day Remus" she said, noticing the box of chocolates resting opened on his bed.  
Without waiting for a responce she smiled at him and went back to her room cheerfully placing the roses in a vase she went to sleep...missing Remus' soft comment of: 'Happy Valentines day'

Suffice to say both Remus and Tonks were in a good mood throughout the following week..though niether could look at each other without embarrassing blushing.

* * *

**AN://**

**So? how do you like it? just click the review button! lol you know you want to!**


End file.
